Episode 6/Plot
The episode begins at night and we hear Kanato singing Scarborough Fair on the second floor balcony of the mansion. Then the door on the side opens revealing Yui who must have heard Kanato asking him if he was the one who was singing. His reply is asking her if it’s a nice night. She then asks why he is sitting on the balcony ledge because it’s dangerous. Kanato says that he’ll be fine but Yui insists that it’s really dangerous. He then says that the expression on her face is a mix of anxiety and fear and it’s cute. But then he says that he hates it when she has that expression because it makes him worry why she is so afraid of him. Yui says that she isn’t afraid of him now because she’s only afraid that he’ll fall. He says that she doesn’t have a clue how conceited that makes her. He calls her incredibly foolish and it’s so cute that it makes him laugh. She then asks if it’s wrong to worry and Kanato says that he doesn’t need her to worry then asks if she really wants him off the ledge that badly. When she says yes, Kanato says that she should give him a kiss because if she does, he’ll be happy to come down but if she can’t, she should just leave him alone and get lost. Yui thinks about it before Kanato burst out in laughter saying that she actually took him seriously and calls her hopelessly stupid but then says that he’ll get down for real. He then stands on the ledge and turns then falls off the ledge saying so long before Yui hears the sound of his body hitting the ground. When Yui rushes to Kanato and asks if he is alright. He then says that she’s annoying before asking if she believes a fall from the second floor would actually hurt him. He then says that he wishes he could die so easily and Yui asks if he wants to die. His answer is maybe but not right now. He then tells her that there is a place that he is fond of and would like to take her there today. When they arrive in the place, it is a room filled with figurines in wedding dresses and Yui asks what they are. He tells her that those are wax figurines and Yui says that she’s never seen one before. He says that even Teddy perks up when they come here. As Yui is looking at the figurines, Kanato asks that she looks like she isn’t enjoying it and she says that because wax figures look eerie and that she wishes they were cute like Teddy. Kanato agrees that Teddy is the cutest of them all but in terms of soullessness, Teddy is like them. When she repeats the word “soullessness”, Kanato says that she would look beautiful as a silent corpse and when she turns around, he asks if she would like to become a figurine right here and now. He then turns her to face him and he says that he would keep her displayed so carefully but she asks what he’s talking about but all he says is that Teddy would be happy to have a new friend and it’s a win-win situation for her. He then asks for her reply. Yui says that she doesn’t want to become one of his sick figures and tries to run from him but he grabs her arm and pushes her in to the wall. Kanato asks why she is so frightened but then he adds that’s it’s an excellent expression. He then licks her and she tells him to stop but all he says is that he loves the look on her face and wonders why faces twisted in fear excite him so much. He licks her neck and she wants him to stop because it hurts. He tells Yui that he will sew that noisy mouth of hers shut with neat, tidy stiches and glass balls for eyes and asks what color she would like. He adds that drained of blood, her transparent skin will probably become smooth and white like ceramic before biting her. He stops momentarily saying that he’ll drink every drop of her blood, so she shouldn’t worry and adds that she’ll be lovelier than the prettiest bride. She then assumes what these figures really and Kanato says that she’s right and that these are the sacrificial brides before telling her that he’ll make her more comfortable soon before strangling her. He strangles her until Ayato calls him and says Reiji wants to see him and Kanato calls it a pain. Kanato starts leaving and Yui tries to thank Ayato for coming but he tells her not to get the wrong idea. Yui thinks he is going to bite her but surprisingly he doesn’t because he’s not into it today because he’s too tired. Yui is walking slowly in the hallway and spots Subaru. He says that she’ll definitely die if she stays here.Yui then walks toward him and leans into his chest and asks him what choice she has. Subaru tells her to go now because she has a chance now before looking at the clouded moon. She goes to her room and starts packing her suitcase and stops to look at the picture of her and her father. She then reconsiders leaving because she wants to learn the truth. We see Subaru leaning on a window ledge and Yui calls him and he asks why she’s still here because she wasted a rare opportunity. She asks him if he knows anything about her or her father that he should tell her because she was told that she was offered as a sacrifice by the church but he says he knows nothing. When Subaru looks at her again, he sees his mother and then gives her a knife and tells her that it is made of silver and it can kill vampires like them with a stab to the heart. She asks why and he leaves. We hear his mother’s voice telling him to take the knife with him at all times. We then see flashbacks of his mother in a cell and telling a young Subaru that he needs to commit murder. He asks her who he needs to kill, who she’s talking about, who’s she reaching out to and who is it that she sees. In the background we hear his mother talking and saying different thing like “Please for me?” and “Let me go, please let me go” and that if he becomes uncertain that he should just plunge the knife into the heart and calls him a gentle boy. He says that he will commit murder for her because if that’s what she wants, he’ll grant her wish. We see Laito in Yui’s room, saying that she kept him waiting. He asks why she’s making that face and she tells him to get out and he asks if she’s seriously saying that. He then notices Subaru’s knife. He then points the knife at his heart and she asks what he’s doing. He says it’s an honour because he never knew how much she loved him. Yui gets confused before Laito explains that to a vampire, murder is the ultimate ways to confess your love. He adds that she wields the finality that can end the life of an immortal. When she says his name, he asks her if she knows how it feels to love someone so much that you hate them. He pushes her into the door and says that when all is said and done, that they are very much alike. She tries to push him away and he adds that her hot blood speaks to him with its incredibly delicious aroma. Yui tells him to let her go but all he says is that it knows that she wants him. She asks how he can say that and again asks him to let her go. Laito tells her to say it, scream that she wants him, that there is no God and that there’s no real need to obey the rules. He asks if it is so important to live, suppressing one’s desires. She answers that she doesn’t know why it’s important. Laito is about to bite her when Yui adds that she’ll still believe no matter how painful life becomes. She says that man is weak and that is why she must believe. Laito then laughs and says that he’s never met a girl like her; he was only interested in her blood but because of what she just said he changed his mind. We then see Cordelia’s bloodstained dress and get a close up of a bloodstained rose that is dripping with blood which falls into a puddle of blood on the floor. After the credits, we hear Kanato’s voice saying: “I’ll take away what you love and everything that you see. Every world that isn’t mine, I’ll plunge into darkness. After all, I am all that you need. I’d love to break you”. Category:Plot Category:Diabolik Lovers (anime)